A magnetoresistive element has, as a basic structure, a laminate structure including a magnetic layer (a reference layer) having an invariable magnetization, a magnetic layer (a storage layer) having a variable magnetization, and a nonmagnetic layer between the magnetic layers, and is used in a memory cell of a magnetic random access memory, or an LSI of a spin field effect transistor (FET) of a reconfigurable logic circuit or the like. In this case, the magnetoresistive element is patterned in a pillar state.
Moreover, as a problem inherent in the magnetoresistive element, there is a phenomenon where a magnetic hysteresis curve of the storage layer shifts in a predetermined direction from a curve when the stray magnetic field is not present owing to an influence of a magnetic field (a stray magnetic field) which occurs by the magnetization of the reference layer. To return this curve to the original state, a shift adjustment layer for canceling the stray magnetic field needs to be added to the magnetoresistive element.
However, in recent years, a write system by spin injection, a perpendicular magnetization type magnetoresistive element and the like have been developed. Accordingly, the miniaturization of the magnetoresistive element has rapidly proceeded. When the magnetoresistive element is miniaturized, the stray magnetic field becomes large in proportion to the miniaturization. Therefore, even when the shift adjustment layer is finally thickly formed, it becomes difficult to return the magnetic hysteresis curve of the storage layer to the original state when the stray magnetic field is not present.